


Skin

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Silly, Ten in Ten Challenge, velcro-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velcro verse.  Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro.  It’s a problem, especially for tasks that require skin on skin contact…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

I'm on a roll...  
For Astolat's Ten in Ten Challenge, a fanwork every day for 10 days. Another drabble, another problem for Velcro!Dean.

Skin  
***********  
Warnings: Ouchies for boy bits. Mention of masturbation.  
***********

It’s been two days since the curse struck. Dean’s feeling horny. 

Sam’s gone out, leaving Dean watching crappy porn. He knows it’s stupid, but he can’t seem to help himself. His hand snakes down to unbutton his jeans and rub at his hard-on through his boxer-briefs.

That Pizza-man certainly knows what he’s doing. Within seconds Dean’s forgotten why he shouldn’t be touching his own bare skin and…

Ripping his Velcro-ed hand from his dick, while trying not to Velcro anything else together and simultaneously avoiding tearing his junk off, is an experience he is never going to share with anyone.

***********


End file.
